Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-r^{5}+r^{3}-r^{2}) + (7r^{5}-5r^{3}-7r^{2} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-r^{5}+r^{3}-r^{2} + 7r^{5}-5r^{3}-7r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - { r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} - { r^2} + {7 r^5} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^3} - {7 r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -1 + 7 ) r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + { r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $6r^{5}-4r^{3}-8r^{2}$